


The truth is often shrouded in darkness.

by TheMysteriousGeek2345



Category: Ghosts (TV 2019)
Genre: Alison really needs to work on explaining things to Mike, Alternate Universe - Vampire, As you can tell I am actual vampire trash, Gen, Ghosts but the ghosts are Vampires and run a hotel, Julian in the Kitchen is like that one baker on GBBO who made her meal phallic for some reason., Mike is just sitting in the car confused af whilst Let it Go plays on the radio., Oh yes Heather is dead but we knew that already.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-22
Updated: 2019-11-22
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:20:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21526642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMysteriousGeek2345/pseuds/TheMysteriousGeek2345
Summary: Test chapter for a Vampire!AU I have for this fandom.
Relationships: Alison/Mike (Ghosts TV 2019), Apart from that Ghosts being Ghosts for now.
Kudos: 22





	The truth is often shrouded in darkness.

**Author's Note:**

> So, to cut a long story short I am Vampire trash, wanted a Vampire AU and the Ghiscord encouraged me to do something with it. And voila, we have a test chapter.
> 
> For now, I won’t be doing much with the story, because I’m working on a few other fics. But just wanted to get this out here so that I can get some feedback and some time to iron out details in the AU a little more. 
> 
> Hope that you enjoy!

“So, Alison.” Mike said, emphasising each word, “You said that... this job is a family thing, right?”

Alison sighed, already dreading how this conversation was going to turn out, especially because she hadn’t had a chance to prepare Mike for all of this. She continued, “Yes, Mike, it is.”

“Do you want to explain?” Mike asked, sounding intrigued by the whole affair, which just made things worse.

“So. Normally my... step great auntie handles things but considering that she’s dead...” Alison trailed off awkwardly, before deciding to change the topic, “Anyways. I’m the only person who can handle this. Every year, a member from my familyhas to stay at Button House for a week.”

“Why?” Mike said quietly.

Alison fell silent for a few minutes, trying to work out how to delicately phrase this, whilst some Disney showtune started playing on the radio, “My family are former Vampire Hunters who work with the Vampires who run Button House as a hotel and...”

Alison could see Mike just blinking at her and Alison mentally berated herself. Good job Alison. Good job. Now Mike was probably terrified at the prospect. Alison said desperately, “But these are the good Vampires, trust me on that.”

“....So you’re telling me that Vampires are real and we are spending a week living in a hotel that they run?” Mike said, after an uncomfortably long silence. Alison nodded. Mike continued, “..... Are you sure that they won’t bite us?”

“Pretty sure.” Alison replied _immediately_ , trying to save the situation, “I have met them a few times and, whilst slightly chaotic, I do trust them.”

Mike nodded, before continuing, “So... what can you tell me about them?” Alison paused for a few seconds, before telling Mike about the various Vampires that lived in and ran Button House, all the while watching the clock on the car Radio.

It was going to be a long journey.

* * *

“Right, Everyone!” The various workers at Button hotel looked up as ‘The Captain’ walked into the staff room. The Captain continued, pointing at the others as he did so, “Now, we are all aware that it is _that_ time of year.”

“Wes be awares of the Buttons visits, yes.” Mary, a woman with dark coloured hair, nodded, “Buts...”

“No buts.” The Captain replied sternly, “We have to get the Button Suite all ready for our guest.”

“Heather Button old.” Robin said quietly, fiddling with his beard as he did so, “No think she will be coming.”

The group fell quiet for a moment, remembering their old friend. Eventually, Thomas broke the silence, “That... is indeed true. Whilst we have not aged a day since we became creatures of the night, and Heather was getting close to Heaven’s Light. We may not...”

Pat interrupted Thomas, “We _should_ wait to see if Heather is the one who arrives. She could still be alive...”

“Can we just get to the topic at hand?” The Captain shouted, “We have five hours before our guest is due to arrive, we should get ready for them.”

Kitty nodded eagerly as she stood up, “Yes! I will go and make the bed at once!” With that, Kitty quickly walked out of the staff room, and the Captain smiled as she left before turning to look at the others.

“I believes that the towels have finished their washings.” Mary added, following Kitty out of the room, as the Captain stared at the rest of the group. One by one everyone else in the room made their excuses and left the room in order to prepare for their guests to arrive.

Satisfied, the Captain turned around and left the staff room himself. He still had a few things to check up on himself. Mainly... how Julian was handling the preparations for tonight’s dinner. Yes, Margot was also helping out but knowing Julian... there was going to be some sort of double entendre in the meal itself.

And that thought caused the Captain to start power walking to the Kitchen faster than usual.   


* * *

Mike nodded, as Alison finally finished telling him about the various Vampires that ran the Button House hotel and admittedly... he was slightly overwhelmed. He hadn’t expected to learn that the undead were in fact real and were living normal lives today, but well it was happening.

What next? Magic was real? Fairies lived at the bottom of the garden and monsters lived under the bottom of the bed? People became ghosts when they died? Mike would definitely have to ask Alison later. But first....

“How do Vampires work?” Mike asked quietly. Alison looked at Mike quizzically. Mike added, sheepishly, “You know, do they... have any powers? Or weaknesses?”

Mike watched Alison quietly mull thisover, before she sighed quickly. She then said, “I’ll admit that I don’t know everything about Vampires but what I _do_ know is that Vampires are pretty much immortal, have various natural enhancements and their Bloodline gifts... Weaknesses... hmmmm...” Alison trailed off, deep in thought.

“Bloodlines?” Mike interrupted. Why was all of this so pretty darn confusing? He was just looking forward to getting to the hotel at this point, just so that he could just collapse in bed and sleep for the whole week.

“... There’s five if I remember correctly, based on the various natural elements.” Alison said quietly, “I know that most of the Vampires in the Button House Clan are descended from the Water Bloodline, though there are other Bloodlines that make up the Clan...”

“Right...” Mike said, concentrating on the road as he tried to process everything that Alison had explained. _Tried_ being the key word there. He’d get there eventually, but probably not in time to make a good first impression in front of the various Vampires.

Speaking of good first impression, they were getting close to the hotel itself. Mike took a deep breath, slightly nervous about the whole thing, before he shrugged it off.

He was just spending a week living with Vampires. What was the worst that could happen?

* * *

Fanny stared out of the window as the sun began to slowly disappear below the horizon. Despite seeming nonplussed by everything going on today, Fanny was in fact slightly excited.

It was good to see her family again, even if it was for only a brief moment of time. She was looking forward to catching up with Heather, and seeing how her other relatives were doing. Wasn’t one of them a teacher now? She wasn’t quite sure, there were quite a few people to keep track of.

It was at this point that she heard a car begin to slowly drive up the driveway. She looked at the road, and sure enough an unfamiliar car was drawing close to the building itself.

Fanny blinked, feeling slightly confused. That wasn’t Heather but the only other guests who were going to stay in the hotel weren’t due for another two days. So... who were these individuals?

Without thinking, Fanny left the room and started making her way down several fights of stairs and towards the front of the building. It seemed that the others had the same idea as they all bumped into each other in the main lobby.

“Ooh, Heather has arrived! How exciting!” Kitty said enthusiastically, running towards the front door.

“ _That_ car wasn’t Heather’s, Kitty.” Fanny said quickly, causing the other ghosts to look at her quizzically.

“But surely Heather could have bought a new car in the meantime?” Pat said, a few seconds later.

Fanny scoffed, “That may be true, but Heather would have bought something a little more new, and not something that looks like it’s about to fall apart at any second.”

“Hmmm...” A few of the ghosts muttered as Kitty opened the front door.

Fanny could immediately see two people getting out of the car. One of them was a young woman with long brown hair. She seemed slightly familiar for some reason. The other was a man who was slightly taller and was dressed in a _very_ casual manner.

Oh. Great. Random tourists. Just exactly what they needed today.

“Excuse me, but are you staying here?” The Captain asked, trying to sound friendly but Fanny thought he was being too forceful, “Have you got your reservation?”

The young woman nodded, smiling nervously at the group, before she rummaged through her bag and pulled out a envelope full of pieces of paper. The woman then said, “It’s... been a while hasn’t it?”

**Author's Note:**

> Also yes I had way too much fun tagging this fic. XD


End file.
